


The Thirtieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [30]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Thirtieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Thirtieth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.  


Pairings: J/B (mostly!)  
Rating: the whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Obsenad: 

Blair burst through the front door, dropping his book bag in the floor and attempting to toss his keys in the nearby basket. "Jim," he called out excitedly, "they published it! I can't believe it! I mean it's not much, but it still shows my support." He continued forward, clutching a magazine in his hand as he launched himself into his lover's waiting arms. 

"That's great, baby," Jim said with a wide smile as he captured his guide's lips with his own. "Who published what," he asked, still smiling at his lover's breathless and flushed face. 

"This national magazine," he said excitedly as he waved it in front of Jim's nose. "See, I wrote them a note about an article they recently did on celebrities that were turning the 'Big 4-0," he explained. "Well..., it just so happens that the big buffed cop on out show turned forty--and they left him out! And you know the show has been struggling for ratings, so I wrote them a letter pointing out the error of their ways--and they published it! I mean, geez, this guy is gorgeous, it's just hard to believe he's that old." 

"Old," Jim thundered, his face taking on a leering grin. "You think that's old, baby? Why don't we just see what one of us 'old' guys can do." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and dove towards his young lover, now sitting in the corner of the couch. Jim's large form loomed over his smaller lover and smiled when he felt a telling shiver race over Blair's wide-eyed form. "Remember lover..., the older the man..., the more practice he's had," he whispered dangerously close to his guide's ear. 

"Oh, you think so," Blair teased. "I'm a scientist you know. I need facts to validate theories and..., oof," the remaining words were knocked from his lips by his eager, experienced lover. 

Jim decided this was one set of test validatings he was definitely up for. 

Sharon 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

Jim Ellison tidied the coffee table irritably. <When _is_ he gonna learn to clean up after himself? > He thought, frantically pulling the papers into some kind of order. A cursory glance over the assorted paperwork brought him to a stop. On a scrap of paper was the message: 'Dear Blair, Inform friends of address change. Effective one week from today's date. Blair' 

Address change? Jim stared at the page in disbelief. Blair hadn't mentioned anything about moving out, about being unhappy here? He sorted through the rest of the papers carefully, knowing he probably shouldn't, but this was important. If Blair was so desperate to leave, why hadn't he said something? What could have happened that made him change his mind? 

Jim thought back over the past few days. He and Blair hadn't seen much of each other, he'd been bogged down with paperwork at the precinct and Blair had been dug in at the Uni, grading papers. No arguments, no strong words....what could be wrong? And why didn't he feel he could talk about it? That was the most hurtful part, that Blair should feel the need to keep it a secret. 

<Okay Ellison, this is gonna take careful handling. None of your usual running at him like a bull elephant. Nice and gentle. When he gets home, you need to sit him down and talk to him. Be reasonable, calm, cool!>

* * *

Jim heard Blair's footsteps before he entered the building. He straightened himself up on the sofa where he'd been slumped miserably for the past three hours. Endlessly turning the scenario over in his mind. The scene was where Blair slips from his loft home, and from Jim's life, without so much as a good-bye. He had managed to depress himself completely during those long hours alone with his thoughts. 

The key was slipped quietly into the lock, and the door swung open. "Hey, Jim. I didn't think you'd still be up." Blair smiled. 

"Yeah, I had some thinking to do!" 

"And, what? You can't do that lying down?" The younger man grinned. "Does all the blood rush from your brain to pool somewhere else?" 

"Blair. Can we talk?" Jim said unsmiling. Blair's cheery grin faded. 

"Sure. What have I done this time? If it's about those mushrooms, man. I _swear_ I didn't know they were hallucinogenic!" 

"It's not about the mushrooms!" 

"Then what?" Blair shook his jacket from his shoulders, throwing it haphazardly onto the table. He walked around the sofa to get a better view of Jim's face. "What's wrong, Jim?" 

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" 

Blair sat himself down beside the obviously preoccupied cop. "Me? I don't understand?" 

"Are you unhappy here?" Jim asked. "Because I thought we were okay, you know together." 

"Well, yeah." Blair frowned, but Jim continued. 

"Only, if you were unhappy here, I'd really want to know. I'd also like to know why? Is it something I've done? Hell, I know I'm an asshole sometimes, and I can be a little 'anal' about you making a mess. And, yeah, I get a little crazy when you bring half the female population of Cascade back here, but that's only because I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt, you deserve better,...someone to take care of you, ...someone who loves you for just being annoying pain in the ass you!" Jim hurtled along, stopping suddenly, looking into Blair's amused face. 

"Like you?" the younger man asked. Jim searched his gaze. 

"Yeah, maybe..." he said finally. Hating himself for not being able to be truly honest. 

Blair touched his hand gently, interlacing fingers. "What's brought all this on?!" he asked gently, his thumb tracing circles on Jim's palm. Jim handed over the slip of paper, an expression of guilt and sadness on his face. Blair suddenly gave a laugh. 

"You have yourself _this_ worked up over a note I left myself?" he gasped. Jim met his eyes 

"Why do you want to leave? What can I do to change your mind?" 

"Firstly, I'm not 'leaving' the loft. This refers to my 'cyber' home. I'm changing my server on the internet. This is to remind myself to let everyone know." Blair's radiant smile made Jim's breath quicken. His expression changed as he added, a glint in his eye. "About what you can do to change my mind?...Now that we _can_ talk about." 

Michelle 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

Obsenad: 

Sandburg? 

Yeah, Jim? 

Why are you chanting 'I love Bill Gates' and 'I am not worthy' while waving incense over your laptop? 

To pacify the computer gods. I have a big paper I don't want a miffed CPU to eat. 

For an intelligent guy, you believe a lot of crap, don't you Chief? 

Hey. And who called his truck 'sweetheart?' You were trying to coax it, right? That's sympathetic magic, man. Use the words and affect the outcome. We all do it. 

Yeah, sure. Sandburg? 

Yeah, Jim? 

Tell me I am not seeing a smashed chicken Tamagotchi on an altar between two candles. 

You're not seeing that, Jim. 

Good. 'Cause that would be too weird, Chief. 

I hear you. 

-end- 

Eileen 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

Obsenad: 

Jim _hated_ the mall. No, not hate, _loathed_. So, Blair wondered, what the hell were they doing here on a Saturday? 

Blair opened his mouth to ask, yet again, why they were there, when Jim ducked into the WaldenBooks. 

"Jiiiiiiiimm, you know I _hate_ this store." Blair whined, but under his breath so only his Sentinel could hear him. 

Jim ignored the plea, not wanting to hear the whole speech about how chain bookstores had no soul and sold only the most superficial crap for the masses. Jim had pointed out that most people did not buy post-modernist cultural studies textbooks for entertainment, and the resulting argument had lasted for three hours. He was not about to revisit the experience. 

He ran quickly to the "Collectibles" shelves and quickly found what he had been looking for. He picked up the book and began leafing through the advertisements. 

"Overstreet's Comic Book Price Guide? Do you have some old comics to sell or something?" 

Jim glared at Blair, then quickly looked to see if anyone had noticed them. 

"No," he hissed, "I want to find a store so I can get something one of my list-sibs mentioned." 

Blair raised an eyebrow. "A list-sib. From _that_ list? Well, tell me what you find and I'll write it down. Your list-sibs come up with some fun stuff." 

"Never mind, Chief. I know where this place is. C'mon, let's go." 

As they left the store, Blair asked, "So what was recommended?" 

Jim looked around, then leaned down close. 

"Well, there is this book called Gay Comics, and what interested me in particular was something that sounded like a parody of the het-superhero shtick." 

Blair's eyes widened, and he burst into laughter as he started to run ahead toward the parking lot. 

"C'mon man! We have _got_ to get a copy of that!" 

-the end- 

Eliz1349 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

Obsenad: 

Blair was snorting. And it was driving Jim just a bit nuts. "Okay, what is so amusing?" 

"Just this Christmas ornament." 

"What? It's a Tigger and Pooh." 

"And if was a Ken and GI Joe in the same pose?" 

Jim looked at the ornament. Pooh had been pounced, spilling the 'hunny' jar, while the enthused Tigger sat on Pooh's stomach. "Somebody would be getting discharged." 

Blair smiled wickedly. "Oh, there'd be a discharge all right." 

-end- 

Cynara 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

OBsenad: 

As the elevator doors slid open, Jim heard a resounding crash from his apartment. Gun in hand, he eased to the door and jiggled the knob. Locked. Okay, that just meant the intruder had forgone the David Lash method of forced entry. Not really an indication of anything. 

Extending his hearing, he swept the interior of his home. The only sounds detectable were a somewhat speedy heartbeat that was achingly familiar and assorted muffled curses and grunts. Relief a solid weight in his guts, Jim reholstered his gun, unlocked the door, and stepped into the Twilight Zone. 

Every inch of his usually neat and tidy apartment was littered with boxes, bags, clothes, stacks of papers, magazines and books. Recognizing the remains of Hurricane Sandburg, he sighed dramatically, memories of his incredibly organized pre-Blair life flitting briefly through his mind. 

"Sandburg!! What the hell are you doing now?" 

The semi-nude ball of energy in question bounced up from amid the clutter, and a pair of bright blue eyes peered out of the medusa-like disarray of shiny curls. Jim's heart and lower regions twitched for entirely different reasons as he fought to control his breathing. 

"Hey, Jim, what're you doing home? You're not sick are you?" 

"I was fine until I got here. What's going on, Chief?" Jim waved vaguely toward the jumble, trying desperately not to look at it. 

"Oh, this. Well, I remembered an article I wanted to read, and I couldn't find it in my stack of current magazines, then I remember where I put it, but the box was in the back of the closet. I had to bring everything out here, because I didn't have anyplace in my room to put the stuff I needed to move to get to it. Then, I remember another article that the first one referenced, so I had to go through my desk to find it, and that led to another..." 

Jim rubbed at his forehead, and held up one hand to stop the flood of words. "That's fine, Sandburg, but it looks like everything you own is sitting in the middle of my living room. How soon can I expect to be able to get to the sofa and TV again?" 

"Well, as I was saying, one thing led to another and the next thing I know, most my stuff was out here. So I decided this was a good time to reorganize everything and get rid of what I've been holding onto that I really don't need. The only problem is I keep getting sidetracked." Suddenly, a calculating look filled the blue eyes a moment, then they widened innocently as Blair continued, "You know, Jim, you're _so_ much better at this cleaning stuff than I am, and with both of us working on it, we could have all this sorted and put away in no time." 

The Sentinel started to shake his head when a wicked thought stood up and started arguing with his reluctance to get involved in Blair's house cleaning. After a moment of debate, during which his innate dislike of clutter joined the argument on the side of his libido, Jim grinned smugly and purred, "Sure, Chief, I'll help. But it'll cost you." 

Impossible as it might have seemed, Blair's eyes got even bigger as he recognized the expression and body language currently transforming Jim into an irresistible vision right out of his hottest, wettest dreams. Licking his lips, he raked fingers through wild curls and growled playfully, "I don't know man, I believe in getting my money's worth. You think you're up to the challenge?" 

As Jim prowled toward the younger man, clothes magically fell away from his truly awesome body. "I think I can handle anything you might come up with." 

Blair shimmied out of his cutoffs and rounded the stack of boxes to pose provocatively in the afternoon sun that was streaming through the balcony windows. "Yeah? Well, handle this, Ellison." 

With a whoop and a laugh, Jim grabbed his lover and pounded up the stairs to toss him into the middle of the big bed. Pouncing before Blair had a chance react, the Sentinel buried one hand into the thick mane and wrapped the other around the straining erection that swayed urgently, begging for attention. 

Swooping down on the lush lips, he ravaged the hot, wet mouth while he pumped urgently at the swollen flesh. In less time than the trip up the stairs had taken, Blair arched under him and slick cream spewed out to coat his hand and the undulating belly. 

Lifting his head to grin down at the panting man, Jim teased while he milked the last of Blair's orgasm from him. "Well, what d'ya think?" 

"Oh, man, you are _so_ hired. I just hope you're willing to work on the barter system." Rolling them quickly until he sat astride the slim hips, Blair gripped the hard, dripping erection that stood up in front of him, and stroked slowly, watching as Jim's eyes drooped in pleasure. 

"Mmm, yeah, I'm sure we can work out a satisfactory arrangement." His hips anchored by Blair's weight, Jim groaned as he writhed under his lover, the pressure building to an unavoidable eruption. As his climax exploded through him, he bucked, almost unseating the other man, and grunted in time with the spurts of thick white cum that splattered onto his chest. 

Cuddling against Jim's chest, Blair painted archaic designs on a big bicep with one fingertip. "Jiiimmm?" 

At any other time, the cajoling tone would've set the Sentinel's warning system ringing like a five-alarm fire, but the foggy haze of orgasmic lassitude had disconnected all of his alerts, so he simply moaned in answer. "mmmm . . ." 

"We can wait until tomorrow to finish putting my stuff back, can't we?" 

"mmmhhmmm . . ." 

Silence and snuggling lasted long enough for Jim to drift off into la-la land. Blair snickered quietly and cuddled down, triumph and satiation acting in soporific concert, and he soon followed his lover across the river of snooze. 

alee 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

OBsenad (WARNING: includes some rough language; book passage includes threats of violence) 

Jim had just begun setting up the tools for his latest home improvement project when he heard Blair chuckling to himself. Leaving the bathroom to investigate, he found his partner on the couch, curled up in a blanket with only his head and hands exposed. The book he was reading, Jim knew, was anything but funny for the most part, having to do with the struggles of one gay lawyer against a powerful and corrupt individual. But Blair _was_ laughing, and so Jim, leaning one hip against the back of the sofa, requested with one raised eyebrow to know why. 

"Oh, man, I _have_ to read this to you, okay? It won't ruin any of the suspense when you read the book, I promise." 

"Sure, Chief. Go ahead." 

"Okay, so Henry and this homophobe cop, Gaitan, are having it out, right? Here's the dialogue." Blair cleared his throat. 

* * *

"You don't look so good, Rios," Gaitan said, following me out. "What are you doing here, anyway?" 

"I wanted to be present when you arrested him." 

"Who told you we were going to arrest him?" 

"The DA." 

He smirked. "Dance? I shoulda guessed. You people are tighter than the Jews. You queers." He bit off the word, then smiled. "That's right, isn't it, Rios? Don't you call yourselves 'queers'?" 

"Knock yourself out, Mac. Call me whatever you want, if it makes you feel more like a man. You can use all the help you can get." 

In a single, swift motion he reached down, grabbed my jacket and pulled me to my feet. "What do you know about being a man? You stopped being a man the first time you let someone fuck you." 

"How do you know what I do in bed? Or is that an offer?" I smirked. "Sorry, Mac. I'm a top, but I could probably set you up with-" 

* * *

Blair chuckled again as he finished reading the passage. He looked up at Jim expectantly. 

Jim shook his head, and didn't laugh. "Hmm." 

"What?" Blair asked curiously. 

"I understand the humour, Chief, but don't you think it came at the expense of bottoms?" 

Blair thought over the passage again, and nodded his head reluctantly. "You're probably right about that. I was just looking at it from the point of getting the best of this cop who isn't fit to wear the badge." 

"I understand, Chief. I guess maybe stuff like that gets to me more than you because it's personal for me. Especially when it comes from one of our own." 

"Yeah, but Jim, Nava deliberately created Henry Rios as a character who isn't perfect, not by a long shot. He makes mistakes like that, but he tries. And nobody could have taken better care of Josh when he got sick than Henry did, even after Josh had left him." 

Jim sat down beside Blair. Grabbing at the offered hand, he replied, "I know. I know. I've read the previous books, too, and they're great. I just... It's personal..." 

Finally understanding Jim's concern, Blair pulled him down into a firm embrace. "Jim, I believe, and I think you believe, that our worth as men is not based on what positions we take when we're in bed together, and it's sure as hell not based on whose cock goes into whose ass. And I don't think that Nava believes it either. But it's so easy for Henry to get caught up in believing this shit because he hears it so much. _We_ hear it so much." 

Jim's voice was low and sad. "Well, like one of the uniforms said last week, 'It's only the guy on the bottom who's a fag. The guy on top is just getting his rocks off.'" He managed a weak chuckle. 

Blair swallowed hard for a moment, then replied, "Well, _this_ _fag_ wants to go upstairs with his _man_ , his _lover_ , and _make love_. How about it?" 

Pulling back slightly, Jim took the book from Blair and set it on the end table. Turning back to his partner, he smiled. "Love. That's the right word for it. Not top, bottom, queer, fag, not any of those. Love." His voice reflected the rebirth of wonder he felt in his soul. 

Blair kissed him gently, and they retreated to the bedroom. 

* * *

Nadine (who ruefully admits that Jim took over this OBsenad, and _insisted_ it go in a different direction from that initially intended by the author. Oh well.) :) 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #30.

 


End file.
